Ruins Of Love
by Harib0fizzz
Summary: GerIta and some PruCan. Ludwig snaps at Feli after finding out what happened to Gilbert, which causes Feli to run away. What happened to Gilbert, and will Ludwig get Feli back? Human names used. (T for language)
1. The Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia…*sadness* if I did it would not be as awesome! (Prussia's influence) J **

**Summary: GerIta and some PruCan. Ludwig snaps at Feli after finding out what happened to Gilbert, which causes Feli to run away. What happened to Gilbert, and will Ludwig get Feli back? Human names used. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**Ruins of Love**

_Ah Scheiβe! _It was raining heavily outside and Ludwig had not brought a coat. The German sighed and looked out of his tiny office window to his Volkswagen Golf, which was parked at the end of the car park, and tried to calculate how wet he would end up by running to it. After deciding what to do, he was about to dash to his 'baby' – Ludwig was rather attached to his car – when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Elizaveta Héderváry, Roderich's secretary, standing there holding an umbrella.

"You'll catch a cold if you go out in the rain without an umbrella." She said in her strong Hungarian accent, smiling kindly. "And we wouldn't want Feliciano to worry about you now, would we?" She handed Ludwig the umbrella, who nodded in return.

"Danke, Elizaveta." The secretary had always been kind to him, mainly because she had looked after Feliciano when he was younger, and because Ludwig and Roderich were on good terms – though he wouldn't go any further than that. Even though she hated Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert, Ludwig had still remained in Elizaveta's good books, for now at least.

They said farewell and Ludwig walked back to his car with the umbrella, making a mental note to return it the next day.

As soon as he had unlocked the car and got in, his phone rang.

"Hallo?...oh, Gilbert…Ja…I'm on my home now…Ja…Why the hell do you want to know that?!... Auf Wiedersehen." Ludwig hung up on his brother before he could annoy him anymore. He sighed and leaned back in his seat.

_Why does my own Bruder need to be so irritating? And why does he have to ask such personal questions?! _His brother had a talent for pissing people off – especially Ludwig. Gilbert knew his younger brother well, so he knew exactly how to push his buttons.

He waved goodbye to Elizaveta as he pulled out of the car park, but didn't get much further as his phone rang again. The German pulled over and answered.

"Hallo?" There was a crackling sound and then an all too familiar voice.

"Ludwig? You're late and I was wondering are you going to be home in time for dinner because if you're not then I can make pasta without wurst and then I can eat it and it will all be yummy! So are you're going to be home because you're already a few minutes late and it's raining! Did you bring your umbrella because you could catch a cold and –"

"FELI!" Ludwig didn't like shouting at the little Italian, but when Feliciano was rambling, it's all the German could do not to yell at him to shut up. The Italian instantly fell silent, and waited for Ludwig to speak again.

"Ja, I will be home soon, but you don't have to cook for me if you don't want to." Ludwig replied, but was cut short by Feliciano.

"Ve~, Of course I will cook for you, Luddy!" The German blushed at the nickname, but didn't complain.

"Danke, Feliciano. See you soon."

"Ok, ti amo, Luddy!"

With that, Feliciano hung up, leaving a blushing Ludwig to drive home.

* * *

It took longer than Ludwig had expected, as he got caught in a traffic jam on the way to the house he and Feliciano shared.

As soon as he parked the car on the drive and got out, the door to the house was flung open, and Ludwig was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a fierce hug by Feliciano.

"F-Feli…too…tight!" Ludwig gasped, and Feliciano loosened his hold but did not let go.

"Luddy! I was so worried! You said you would be back soon so I waited and waited and waited but you were later and later and I thought maybe you'd had a car accident or something and the last conversation we ever had was about dinner! I don't want you to remember that I only ever cared about food and that I didn't care about other things because I do but what if you forgot everything but our last ever conversation? And the last time I heard your voice would be over the phone so it wouldn't even count properly! And I wouldn't have got a good chance to say goodbye!"

Feliciano buried his face in Ludwig's shirt and cried, his tears making the shirt damp and cling to Ludwig's chest. The German said nothing, but hugged the small Italian back as he finished his hysterical outburst.

As Feliciano finally quietened, Ludwig pulled away gently to study his face.

The crying had made his cheeks flush, and his eyelashes were still wet with tears. His eyes were still closed tightly, as they had been when he was sobbing, and his bottom lip was still trembling slightly.

Once he realised Ludwig was looking at him, he opened his eyes and tried to smile, but his lips were trembling too much for the smile to form.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, mein Italienisch." He kissed the top of the smaller man's forehead gently but affectionately, before taking his hand and guiding him back towards the house.

"Ve~…" Was Feliciano's only response as he allowed himself to be led back into the warmth of their house.

Ludwig shut the door behind them, and Feliciano smiled properly again.

"I'll go make us some pasta, si?" The little Italian skipped off to the kitchen without waiting for an answer, humming a tune as he went.

Ludwig smiled after him, wondering how Feliciano could be so sad one minute, and so happy the next. It defied logic in Ludwig's mind, but that was another reason why he liked the Italian.

He took off his military black boots and stood them neatly, side by side near the front door. He noticed Feliciano's shoes, carelessly kicked off in his hurry to the kitchen. Ludwig picked them up and neatly placed them next to his boots.

The size difference in the shoes was rather amusing to look at, as the army boots looked like they belonged to a giant, compared to the Italian's small shoe size. He could hear Feliciano's gentle voice as he sang about pasta and how it was 'the best food in the world!' Ludwig liked it when Feliciano sang, especially when he sounded so happy. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone suddenly playing his national anthem. He picked up the phone and answered.

"Hallo?"

A crackly voice answered him.

_"Is this Ludwig Beilschmidt?" _The voice was vaguely familiar to Ludwig.

"Ja, who is this?" He replied.

_"This is Matthew Williams, your brother's….."_ When the voice trailed off, Ludwig suddenly remembered.

"Ah, you're Gilbert's roommate, right?"

_"Uh…y-yes…you could say that…" _The two had only met each other a few times, and from what Ludwig could remember, Matthew was very shy and got embarrassed easily. He was the complete opposite of Gilbert, and yet they seemed to get along well.

Ludwig noticed that Matthew hadn't said anything for a while, so he decided to prompt him a bit.

"How is mein Bruder?" He asked, but for a while, Matthew was silent.

Ludwig frowned.

"Matthew? Are you there?" He wondered if the other man had hung up on him for some reason, when he finally answered.

_"Y-Yeah, I'm here…." _Germany realised this conversation was becoming awkward, so he tried to break the awkward silence that had formed after Matthew's words.

He sighed, slightly annoyed. "Can I just talk to mein Bruder?" He asked, becoming frustrated.

_"Um…he's unable to come to the phone right now…"_ Matthew sounded sad and sympathetic, but the German barely noticed his change of tone.

"Why not?!" He demanded.

* * *

_"Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a – "_

Feliciano stopped singing as Ludwig suddenly raised his voice. However, he stayed in the kitchen despite his curiosity, because when the German was scary when he got mad.

Leaving the pasta in the boiling water, the Italian crept towards the kitchen door. He pushed his ear against the door like a child listening to hear if their parents were nearby, but Ludwig had suddenly gone very quiet.

_Strange, wasn't Luddy shouting just a moment ago?_ Feliciano frowned, trying to work out what mood the German was in right now.

_Would he cheer up if I bring him some pasta? Or would he rather be left alone? _

After putting what Feliciano called 'a lot of thought' into what he should do, the young Italian tiptoed out of the kitchen and over to the front door where Ludwig was still standing.

But something was wrong.

Feliciano could clearly see it on his face.

The German usually hid his emotions from the Italian, but now he looked…afraid, and it truly frightened Feliciano.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of my very first Hetalia fanfiction! **

**As this is my first, please be nice! Thanks for reading! **

**Apologies if I do not update too often (I have no good excuse) and please continue to read my fanfiction! **

**Thanks again! :P**


	2. SORRY

**So...**

**I have a confession to make…..when I started this ff, I supported PrussiaXCanada….**

**Im sorry to say…(well not sorry cuz yh)…that I no longer support PrussiaXCanada…I now Support PrussiaXAustria! PruAus forthewin! So…I'm really not sure how to carry this on….**

**I'm sorry to all you guys who've favourite and are following this story…..Please don't judge meh!**

**IM INCREDIBLY SORRY!**

**~Harib0fizzz~**


End file.
